Volvagia
is the boss of the Fire Temple, the second dungeon in the adult portion of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and the fifth dungeon overall. Volvagia is a monstrous lava dragon and was a blight upon Hyrule, specifically Death Mountain, for many years prior to the events of the game. He flies through the air in a blaze of fire and dives unharmed through pools of molten lava. Volvagia is infamous among the Gorons for eating their kind alive, but was eventually defeated and slain by the Hero of the Gorons wielding the Megaton Hammer. Characteristics Volvagia is a serpentine creature armored in red scales. He boasts two forelimbs equipped with claws and his cranium is covered, presumably, by a helmet-like exoskeleton. A fiery mane streaming from his neck is capable of inflicting injuries when he whips his head. Although Volvagia lacks wings, he is capable of flight. The dragon inhabits environments of intense heat filled with molten lava. He spends his time submerged in the lava and will occasionally emerge to assail intruders with his fire breath. Due to his fireproof skin and the presence of only forelimbs, and his fiery breath weapon, it may be that Volvagia is in some way related to his local neighbors, the Dodongo. Biography 's battle with Volvagia]] Volvagia was first discovered in ancient times. He was known for its appetite for Gorons and he spread fear and consternation throughout the tribe. Although Volvagia consumed a good portion of the race, he was finally bested by the Hero of the Gorons who defeated him with the assistance of the legendary hammer from the Fire Temple. Although little about the hero was known (save that he was an ancestor of Darunia), his legacy, as well as Volvagia’s, would continue for generations to come. After an untold number of years, Volvagia is revived by Ganondorf. The ring of clouds surrounding Death Mountain catch fire, reflecting the impending danger. Following this sequence of events, Ganondorf's forces invade Goron City and capture all of the Gorons except for Darunia, his son, Medigoron, Biggoron and the Goron Shop Owner. The captured Gorons are imprisoned inside the Fire Temple for Volvagia to feed on. Ganondorf executes the deed to exemplify the fate of the races whom opposed his despotic rule. Fortunately, Link receives word of Ganondorf's scheme before it could be accomplished. At once, Link heads for the Fire Temple where he meets Darunia directly outside the door to Volvagia's lair. The Goron chieftain tells Link that it is his intent to seal Volvagia inside before it manages to escape, despite not being the holder of the legendary hammer. He beseeches Link to free the other Gorons while he fought with Volvagia. Subsequently, Link ventures through the entire temple, liberates the imprisoned Gorons, and obtains the Megaton Hammer along the way. He then returns to the room he had last seen Darunia and uses the Boss Key to open the door to Volvagia's pit. Once inside, he finds no sign of Darunia. Suddenly, the path behind him melts, and Volvagia emerges from the volcanic lava. Battle 's battle with Volvagia]] Volvagia begins the battle by flying into one of the lava pits on the platform that the battle takes place on. Some of the pits will begin to bubble. On the last bubbling pit, Volvagia emerges. Link must use the Megaton Hammer to strike his head to stun him. If this is not done quickly enough and Link is too close, Volvagia will inflict damage and go back into the lava hole. After being stunned Volvagia is also vulnerable to swords. Volvagia can fly out of the lava pit and do one of two different methods of attack. For his first tactic, he will fly around and breathe fire on the platform Link is standing on. He is vulnerable to Arrows while flying, if hit it will keep him from making any attempts to breathe fire. For his second tactic, Volvagia will fly up to the top of the room and cause Boulders to fall from the ceiling. The best method to minimize damage in this stage is to run around the platform on its outer sides, or to climb down one of the sides. After this tactic, he will repeat the methods he attacks with in the same order. As the battle progresses, bubbling will occur on multiple holes that Volvagia flies into making it harder to predict where he will emerge. He will be defeated once damaged enough times. After enough damage, Volvagia flies around the room, roaring in pain and burns into a skeleton. While the rest of his bones shatter, the head lands in front of Link, gasping for his last breath of air. The head then shrinks in a blue flame. Link is awarded with a Heart Container and is teleported to the Chamber of Sages in the Sacred Realm, where he meets Darunia, who is the new Sage of Fire. Darunia thanks Link for everything he has done for his people. The new Fire Sage then bestows the Fire Medallion upon Link. Video thumb|300px|left|Volvagia Battle In the manga In the Ocarina of Time manga, Volvagia plays a notably significant role. As a child, Link purchases the baby dragon in Hyrule Castle Town. At first the creature only seems to care for itself and food, until he saves Link from a Stalfos, who was about to do a sneak attack. After Volvagia does this and says "Link" over and over again, he and Link become friends. However, seven years later, the dragon is brainwashed by Ganondorf and becomes destructive, to the point where he will make Death Mountain erupt, destroying a large part of Hyrule. Link at first refuses to slay him, but Sheik tells him the only way to free him is to kill him. At first, Link tries to make him remember, but realizing it is futile, Link beheads him. Volvagia then gets back to normal, and a tear falls down, while saying "Link" one last time before fading away. Volvagia appears again in the Haunted Wasteland when Link faces illusions of past memories. Volvagia appeared, beheaded and crying, saying "Link" again. This causes the Hero of Time to fall to his knees, until Sheik tells him it is an illusion. Due to the Split Timeline, it could be possible that Volvagia does not die, as his fight never happened. Theories Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Volvagia bears a striking resemblance to Barba, a dragon boss in The Adventure of Link, not only in appearance but in name, as well. Their names are identical in Japanese, and the name Barba is, in fact, re-translated into Volvagia in the re-release of The Adventure of Link on the Game Boy Advance. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker from The Wind Waker]] Many fans believe that Dragon Roost Island from The Wind Waker is Death Mountain post-Great Flood. This theory is furthered by particular carvings within Dragon Roost Cavern. The Cavern bears a striking resemblance to the Fire Temple, and many carvings found throughout the dungeon depict a snake-like dragon greatly resembling Volvagia. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Some fans believe that Stallord, the boss of the Arbiter's Grounds, is Volvagia's skeleton. The most notable similarity between the two is their similarly shaped skulls. Additionally, a remixed version of Volvagia's boss music plays during the second phase of the fight against Stallord. Stallord, however, is much larger than Volvagia, and Volvagia is defeated on Death Mountain, while Stallord is found in Gerudo Desert, making this theory unlikely; these two creatures may be of the same species, however. Additionally, Volvagia has three fingers on each hand, while Stallord has five fingers on each hand. Super Metroid Volvagia bears striking resemblance to the boss Botwoon. Like Volvagia, Botwoon is a large, red, serpentine creature. It swims about the room, entering and exiting holes scattered about, sometimes poking its head out of a hole to spit toxic spores at Samus. Like Volvagia, Botwoon's weak spot is its head, and once it is defeated, chunks of its body fall to the floor and explode in similar fashion to the Volvagia battle. Due to these similarities, it is possible that Volvagia was inspired by Botwoon. de:Volvagia es:Volvagia it:Volvagia Category:Dragons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters